halofandomcom-20200222-history
The Reclamation
- ??? |place = Milky Way galaxy |side1 = *Unified Earth Government **United Nations Space Command *Swords of Sanghelios |side2 = Created |commanders1 = *Ruth Charet *Arbiter Thel 'Vadam |commanders2 = *Cortana *Warden Eternal |casual1 = Unknown |casual2 = Unknown }} The ReclamationHalo 5: Guardians - Level: Guardians[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/universe/characters/warden-eternal Halo Waypoint: Universe - Characters - Warden Eternal] was a conflict beginning in October of 2558. It was an attempt by the Created to take over the remains of the Ecumene, and bring everlasting peace to the galaxy through the belief of the Mantle of Responsibility.Halo 5: Guardians - Level: Reunion Background Humanity, the Reclaimer During the Human-Covenant war, humanity found Installation 04,Halo: Combat Evolved - Level: The Pillar of Autumn Installation 05,Halo 2 - Level: Delta Halo and Installation 00.Halo 3 - Level: The Ark At these Installations, it was discovered that humanity was designated as 'Reclaimer'Halo: Combat Evolved - Level: The MawHalo 2 - Level: Gravemind and that they were to inherit the remains of the Forerunners.Halo 3 - Level: Halo It wasn't until March of 2558, when the Janus Key was discovered, that humanity had the chance to reclaim the physical remnants of the Forerunner empire.Spartan Ops - Episode 9: Key Cortana After the Ur-Didact had collected the Composer, he planned to use it on Earth. John-117 detonated a nuclear bomb, stopping his plans and at the cost of Cortana.Halo 4 - Level: Midnight However, it turned out that she had survived, traveling through slipspace to Genesis. From here, she started to activate Guardians and brought them there. Her belief was that she could bring peace to the galaxy with the use of the Guardians, helping species focus on more humanitarian needs. She also met Warden Eternal and made an alliance with him called the Created. This alliance believed that they were the true heirs to the Forerunner Empire, and the Mantle of Responsibility. Cortana began convincing human AIs to join her cause, though not all human AI agreed to help. Guardians and AIs Several different planets began experiencing mass destruction due to Guardian AIs waking. Planets like Conrad's Point lost entire cities.Halo 5: Guardians - Level: Osiris Genesis Conflict The Opening Days In the middle of the Battle of Genesis on October 28, 2558, Cortana began sending her collected Guardians out to various regions. She than delivered an ultimatum to the galaxy. By this time, a Guardian had arrived to Sydney, Earth prompting the evacuation of Terrence Hood and Serin Osman.Halo: Fractures - Extraordinary Tales from the Halo Canon - Rossbach's World, Page ??? The survivors of Meridian Station would send a reply asking the Created for help.Halo: Fractures - Extraordinary Tales from the Halo Canon - What Remains, Page ??? A Guardian would arrive soon after at Sanghelios. There it would combat the remains of Jul 'Mdama's Covenant's fleet with its conventional weapons. The was still in the system at the time, and upon detecting the Guardian, fled to Earth. Cortana tracked the ship and followed suit. Her Guardian slipspaced in close to the ship in an attempt to disable it. However, the Infinity would escape via its own slipspace jump before the Guardian could activate its EMP. The Infinity would then continue jumping through slipspace on a random trajectory. Many ships were caught in the middle of the EMP waves. Ships like the , were ripped out of slipspace and left stranded with minimal resources.Halo: Tales from Slipspace - Undefeated The Sanghelios Guardian would activate its EMP and disable the electronics in one hemisphere of the planet. It would then move on to pacify other regions of the planet. Promethean Soldiers would accompany it to help combat resisting Sangheili. Following this, Roland an AI that was unswayed by Cortana contacted Dr. Halsey on Sanghelios and arranged for the Infinity to pick her and Sarah Palmer up from the planet. Meanwhile, Fireteam Osiris and Blue Team managed to escape Genesis and return to Sanghelios. The next day, both teams plus Catherine Halsey and Sarah Palmer flew to the far side of Suban to meet and be picked by the Infinity. Unggoy and the Created The Unggoy accepted Cortana's offer. With that, they received advanced ships and agriculture support stations. The needs of the Unggoy were met. The factories on Balaho were working and the Unggoy began to build new machines for themselves.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/community/blog-posts/canon-fodder-driving-force Halo Waypoint: Canon Fodder - Driving Force] Resistance and Other Actions The Created eventually occupied Earth. ONI teams began to "sanitize" data on the planet.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/news/log-of-war Halo Waypoint: Canon Fodder - Log of War] The UNSC also sent expeditionary forces to assist Thel 'Vadam on Sanghelios to patrol for Created scouts and Covenant remnants. Some human colonies, like Meridian, continued to move forward and functioned normally. Though they were a bit more cautious as to not stir the attention of the Created.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/news/canon-fodder-glassed-ceiling Halo Waypoint: Canon Fodder - Glassed Ceiling] Taking Over the Machines Almost immediately, the Created began taking control of Terraforming equipment, both UNSC and Forerunner. They began reshaping inhabited planets and turning some into garden worlds, despite the planet's preexisting life capabilities.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/news/canon-fodder-armory-amore Halo Waypoint: Canon Fodder - Armory Amore] The Created also took control of a multitude of other tools. The reverse engineering technology on Auriga Station was quickly taken by the Created. A UNSC counter operation to retake the station was planned in the War Games.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/news/canon-fodder-storm-surge Halo Waypoint: Canon Fodder - Storm Surge] Another station that was taken by the Created, crashed after AIs attempted to open a Forerunner conversion pod[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/news/canon-fodder-journalistic-integrity Halo Waypoint: Canon Fodder - Journalistic Integrity] Reactivation of the Halos In 2559, the launched Installation 09 through slipspace from Installation 00. However, a Guardian intercepted the ring with Ellen Anders on it. As well, Cortana powered up a Halo Ring.Halo 5: Guardians - Cutscene: Legendary Ending Timeline October 28, 2558 *Cortana sends out her Guardians with an ultimatum. Earth, Sanghelios and other planets are affected by the Guardian's EMP. Survivors on Meridian would reply that they needed help. *Blue Team is rescued by Fireteam Osiris on Genesis. *Dr. Halsey, Commander Sarah Palmer, Blue Team, are reunited on Sanghelios. *Terrence Hood and Serin Osman escape Earth and head toward a distant, unoccupied planet. October 29, 2558 *Blue Team, Fireteam Osiris, Dr. Halsey, and Commander Palmer are picked up by the Infinity. 2559 *The Created intercept the newly created Installation 09 as it is travelling through slipspace to the Soell System. Sources Category:Wars